


Good girl

by Spobylove9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Love Confessions, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: Annie Edison was known as the good girl, the innocent one, the child of the group; everyone saw her as a good kid who made one mistake and ended up at Greendale but mistakes are often repeated even when it came to Annie Edison.This is my first Community fanfic, its Jeff/Annie centric
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Good girl

Annie Edison was known as the good girl, the innocent one, the child of the group; everyone saw her as a good kid who made one mistake and ended up at greendale but mistakes are often repeated even when it came to Annie Edison. 

It was halfway through her third year at greendale when Annie started slipping into some old habits, it started with just one pill the night before a big exam and then it spiraled into her needing the pills just to get out of bed. She had never gotten this bad last time before she went to rehab, but now she was only getting worse and she had no plans of changing her new found bad habit. The pills changed her, at first they made her super focused and able to finish a weeks worth of assignments in a night and then she would mix them with alcohol; which normally Annie would never do but this new changed Annie, well she would do just about anything once she had taken enough of them. After that she would go out and party, go to clubs or frat houses and party with people she would never be friends with when she was sober. 

It was saturday night and Annie was at another party, she was on her fourth drink and was grinding up on some frat boy whose name slipped her mind

“Your so hot” he moaned into her ear as his hands found there way to her ass 

“And taken” a strong angry voice announced from behind Annie, the boy dropped his hands and looked up at the man talking 

“Oh sorry bro, she didn't say she had a boyfriend” he said as he put his hands up with a slight chuckle, Annie turned to see Jeff standing behind her. 

“Jeff” she rolled her big doe eyes “we are not dating”

“I know that” Jeff smirked slightly as he eyed her up a down, she was wearing a low cut top that showed her cleavage more than usual and a skirt so short he didn't think it qualified as clothing paired with heels that made her a few inches taller than she really was. “I just wanted to scare off that kid” 

Annie rolled her eyes at him once again “why are you even here?” she questioned 

“I was looking for you” he said as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the door. 

“Jeff stop it!” Annie tried to pull her hand from his grasp and he turned to face her “you're not my boyfriend jeff, you've made that very clear; but i'm an adult and i can do whatever i want”

“Annie” Jeff pleaded “this isn't you”

“What's that supposed to mean?” she scoffed

“It means the Annie i know wouldn't dress like this” he motioned at her clothes “and dance like that with pervy frat boys; she wouldn't even be here”

“Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did” Annie said as she began to turn away, but jeff took her hand once more 

“Annie, what's going on with you?” Jeff asked, Annie turned back to him and met his gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was as pale as a ghost. He rubbed his thumb across her palm and smiled sadly at her. 

“Im fine Jeff” Annie smiled back “just go” she dropped his hand and began to walk away, but Jeff knew that something was going on so he decided that if he couldn't get her to leave then he would have to stay and keep an eye on her. 

Annie walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer off the counter, she opened it and took a long sip 

“I like a girl who can hold her boose” said a tall muscular guy as he walked up to her 

“Well i'd love to show you what else you'll like about me” Annie eyes him up and down as she took his hand and started to walk to the stairs 

“Damn” said the boy “you know what you want huh” he laughed as she led him up the stairs and into a bedroom off the hallway 

She closed the door and then turned around to face him, he was smiling and staring right at her cleavage, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. His hands explored her body as she removed her top and then unhooked her bra, revealing her pale pink breasts to him. 

“Fuck” he moaned as he pulled her down into a kiss, their lips met and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore her as she did the same to him. His hands played with her nipples as she moaned into his mouth. 

Jeff had lost track of his small brunette friend and was now searching the main floor for her, but he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He reached the kitchen where a group of frat boys were playing beer bong “have any of you seen a small brunette girl wearing a really short skirt?” he asked as he approached them 

“Oh yeah” said one of them “She took Luke upstairs” 

“What?” Jeff could feel his heart start beating faster “when?” 

“Like ten minutes ago” said another boy   
“I bet she's got a mouth full of cock right now” laughed another one 

Jeff dropped his cup and practically ran up the stairs, he was walking down the hallway when he heard a girl moaning and then a man saying something before she screamed out in pleasure, he could feel his heart pounding as he reached the door. His fingers lingered on the handle as he listened to the bed on the other side of the wall creaking as she moaned louder and louder. He knew she would be mad if he interrupted and pulled her away from whoever she was with, she would yell at him and say he was treating her like a child; which he also knew was kind of fair but at the same time he knew he couldn't let this happen. He knew she was drunk and he also knew she was going through something, he couldn't help but feel like she was being taken advantage of. More than that he couldn't stand there and listen to her moan out in pleasure for another man, a man that wasn't him. So he opened the door and revealed Annie fucking herself on another mans cock, moaning out as she played with her own nipples, bouncing up and down as her tits bounced and glistened in the dim light. It was the sexiest thing Jeff had even seen and it made his pants feel tighter.

“Jeff!” Annie screamed as she jumped up from the bed, Jeff just stood there and stared at her beautiful and very naked body as the boy scrambled for his clothes 

“Is this your boyfriend” he asked as he squirmed into his jeans and backed away from jeff 

“No!” Annie yelled 

“Yes!” Jeff yelled at the same time 

“Ok im gonna go” Luke said as he made it for the door “maybe we can continue this later” he smiled as he left the room. Leaving Annie and Jeff alone. 

“Jeff!” Annie yelled “what is your problem!” 

“Im sorry” Jeff barely got out, finding it very difficult to concentrate with Annie standing there like that 

“No you're not” Annie folded her arms over her breasts “this is what you want right? You want to make sure i don't even talk to other guys, but you don't want me to be with you either right!?” 

“Annie” Jeff muttered as he looked into her eyes “i just want to protect you”

“I'm not a child” Annie yelled back at him “I don't need your protection, i can take care of myself” 

“clearly “ Jeff smirked 

“What does that mean?” Annie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed 

“Why are you here Annie?” Jeff asked as he sat beside her and pulled the sheet over her bare skin “You aren't this kind of girl” 

“Why not Jeff? Why can't i be this girl” Annie asked as she looked up at him 

Jeff felt his heart breaking at the idea that he was hurting her “It's just not…” or maybe it was because he was losing her “I like you the way you are Annie” he smiled as he looked into her eyes, but she looked away 

“This is who i am Jeff” Annie said as she stood from the bed and turned to face Jeff “I like to party and drink and grind on random guys and do whatever i want ok?” she dropped the sheet and started to grab her clothes from the floor “I know you know me as sweet innocent Annie who has all the test answers and can help you pass your classes but that's not who i want to be anymore, i'm sick of it ok? I'm sick of being the kid who everyone looks down on”

“Well you are short, kinda hard to look up at you” Jeff laughed and she swatted his arm after finished getting dressed 

“Look, i'm sorry you liked me that way but i'm happy like this Jeff” Annie said as she sat back down beside him 

“You know you're my best friend right?” Jeff looked at her 

“I am” Annie questioned back 

“Yeah you are” he smiled “and that means i know you better than i know anyone else Annie, i know you ok? And this isn't you. Please tell me what's going on” 

Annie could tell Jeff was being honest with her and telling her how he felt and she knew that was rare for him, she had to tell him the truth. She reached her hand into her top and pulled a small baggie of pills from her bra “there” she sighed 

Jeffs eyes widened as he picked up the bag and realized what was inside “Annie” 

“Don't” she pleaded as she let a single tear escape her eyes “I know its bad, but”

“But what” Jeff interrupted “this is how you got here in the first place, you were supposed to go to an ivy league or something Annie, how could you do this again?” 

“You don't get it” Annie laughed 

“No i dont” Jeff yelled “you already get straight As, you don't need these” he threw the bag on the floor and looked at Annie 

“I know” Annie whispered “you just wouldn't understand, when i take them and then i drink im fun, everyone likes me and i'm confident and i can do what i want without being scared of the repercussions. I've never had this many guys want me before, or had this many people want to hangout with me. You don't get it jeff everyone already likes you” 

“Annie” Jeff started as he took her hand in his “it doesn't matter what these people think of you, who cares if your popular” Annie looked at him like a lost puppy “what really matters is having real friends who love you, you taught me that Annie” 

“I did?” Annie questioned 

“Everyday before i met you i thought being rich and popular and handsome was everything, but then i met you and you showed me that even without money or lots of friends or good looks- no wait i'm still handsome” Jeff laughed and Annie giggled and blushed “but still you showed me that without all that i still matter to someone; and as long as i have you then i'm popular to someone.” 

“That was kinda cheesy” Annie giggled “but i get what your saying”

“Good” Jeff smiled “so you won’t take those again right?” 

“I won't, but i..” Annie looked up at jeff “you need to except that i am still going to be an adult and do adult thing with other adults, and you can't keep following me around and showing up while im...well” 

“I was worried about you” Jeff said as he brushed his hand against her cheek “and i was right to be”

“I know Jeff” Annie smiled “but still, i need to know this wont happen next time i try to have sex” 

Jeffs eyes got wide when she said those words, surprised that she did not blush or giggle “I don't want” he stopped as he stared into her eyes 

“Don't want what?” Annie asked 

“I don't want you” Jeff looked away “I dont want you having sex with anyone” 

“Jeff” Annie swatted at him “That's not fair”

“I know” Jeff sighed “I know it's not fair, i just can't think about you with someone else”

“Someone else” Annie repeated him and Jeff just looked at her “leaving who? You?” Annie's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very sober at the idea of sleeping with Jeff

Jeff scooted closer to her, their lips only inches away from touching. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. “Is that what you want?” 

“Jeff” she moaned as he caught her lips with his in a heated kiss, their hands exploring eachothers bodies as their tongues explored their mouths, but she pushed him away “stop” she said 

“Oh” he sighed as he dropped his head “I thought”

“I do want you Jeff” Annie smiled at him and he looked back at her “I just can't”

“Why?” Jeff asked 

Annie sighed loudly and forced herself further away from Jeff “I love you” she whispered 

“What?” Jeff said, feeling like he was just punched in the gut 

“I love you Jeff, everyone knows that” Annie laughed as she looked back at him “i can't do this”

“Because you love me” Jeff questioned 

“I know you don't love me back Jeff, not like i love you” Annie began to cry and Jeff felt helpless to stop her “I know you care about me as a friend, but i'm not britta; i'm not some one night stand or whatever. I can't do this and then pretend everything is the same.” 

“How would you know?” Jeff asked with a smirk 

“What? Don't joke around jeff i'm being serious” 

“So am i” Jeff laughed a little “Look, i don't follow Abed around to make sure nobody hits on him, or check up on shirley every weekend when i can't see her at school or tell pierce he can stop by whenever he wants, and i definitely don't kick boys out of brittas bed mid sex or kiss troy after seeing him naked” 

“Ok” Annie seemed confused but at least she has stopped crying 

“What I'm saying is that I don't treat you like I treat my other friends Annie, you're different.”

“Different” Annie smiled as she scooted closer to him 

“Look i don't know much about love, i've never been in love before and i never really thought i would be the type for love and marriage and stuff but with you” Jeff paused “I don't think i can stop myself from loving you Annie Edison” 

“You love me” Annie smiled widely “You love me” she repeated herself 

“I love you” Jeff smiled back “I love you Annie Edison” Jeff said once more as she straddled his waist and pulled him closer 

“I love you too Jeff Winger” she whispered as she pulled him into a soft slow kiss.


End file.
